Fracture
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Soulless Sam melihat Dean sebagai subyek. Dan Cass berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengeluarkan Dean dari lingkaran obsesi si Soulless Sam. Warning: Wincest Sam/Dean
1. Dean's Journal

Judul bab 1: **Dean's Journal**.

Peringatan: Bab ini masih aman...

Ringkasan: Semua ini adalah ironi.

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter dalam acara Supernatural... bukan punya kami.

Notes: Fic ini pernah daku publish di bulan 6, tapi berhubung penggunaan bahasa campur aduk dan tata kalimatnya tak bagus, terpaksa daku hapus.  
>Sekarang cerita di-edit oleh <strong>Dee<strong> (**Rindy Hehohe** nama di FB).

* * *

><p>Telan ludah hampir separau dayu angin.<p>

Kicauan burung-burung di pagi hari dan semilir hembus gemersik dedaunan... Semuanya hampir sempurna. Tapi ia ingin bertanya. Sedikit rancu tentang setahun penuh yang lepas dari pantauannya. Setahun penuh yang buatnya hilang dalam campuran kekacauan, bimbang jiwa, penyesalan, ketakutan... dan terpaksa harus terus hadapi penuh tanggung jawab melangkah maju sesuai janji sebelum perpisahan selamanya.

Bukan hanya level penasaran, melainkan sedikit sedih tentang semua gaya yang naik turun 'tak perduli'; jadi ia harus bertanya.

"...Jadi, Sam." Mengawali pembicaraan,

Si adik menatapnya santai saat berhenti di depan pintu Impala tepat sisi seberangnya... berkat mobil Dodge Charger SRT8 milik si adik hancur akibat ulah heboh dari Castiel menjauhkan pembunuh bayaran si Raphael dari mereka; dan menjawab, "Ya?"  
>Rambut mirip tatanan model pel yang sekarang panjang terawat tampak bergerak lembut, terkadang ikuti laluan hembus sayup angin.<p>

Ia berusaha mengulang dengan sabar, "Uh... kau tahu, tentang pengalamanmu di neraka..."

Sam kerutkan kening,  
>"Ya?" Lagi-lagi ungkapan nada bicara apa adanya tanpa reaksi teror seperti reaksi yang seharusnya...<p>

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati karena tahu jelas kalau memori disana itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Yup." Angguk penuh keyakinan seakan tak peduli, dan tampilan ekspresi yang tersuguh disana sungguh kompleksitas datar seperti... s_tatis_.

"Maksud_ku_, kau tak apa-apa?" Ulangnya penuh penekanan,  
>Dan Sam kini <em>tampak<em> coba menelaah seksama inti pertanyaan, seakan hendak mempertimbangkan jawaban terbaik.

"Maksud_mu..._ tentang siksaan dan segala tingkat brutal disana?" Sahut si adik selayak unjuk klarifikasi pertanyaan dari sebelum untuk meyakinkan kemana arah pertanyaan berjalan saat teruskan,  
>"Ya. Bagian teranehnya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sekarang berbeda, yup, aku tahu; tapi aku..." Berhenti sesaat ketika sedikit memiringkan wajah; kilasan sepasang kolam iris hazel beri animasi asuransi entah lambang kepastian, atau sekedar memperlihatkan pertahanan topeng pria tangguh.<br>"Aku baik-baik saja." Sambung si adik dikemudian seiring paparan senyum manis berlesung pipit di kedua sisi pipi.

Sekarang berbeda, huh?

Entah kenapa, rasanya masih ingin sekali lagi bertanya untuk mencari tahu. Tapi Sam sudah masuk duluan ke ruang dimana kursi penumpang depan Impala berada; tandakan titik dan akhir diskusi... atau mungkin melarikan diri dari topik?  
>Memang ada yang aneh. Tak perlu cek ke dokter... jelas, insting sebut ada yang salah tentang keadaan si adik sekarang. Bisa jadi Sam tak ingin membicarakannya. Akting oh-baik-sekali sepertinya dulu...<br>Lagipula mereka _baru_ mengawali bab baru pertemuan, ikatan yang kembali dibentuk sedikit demi sedikit untuk mereparasi bagian yang _pernah_ hilang.

Tentu, ia bisa mengerti. Mungkin ia bisa _mencoba_ mengerti karena dirinya adalah kakak yang pengertian, maka ini... ia bisa berpose unjuk pengertian. Walau inti maksud sebenarnya adalah "kau tahu aku disini, kita selalu bisa bicara dan aku akan selalu mendengar".  
>Yah, melodramatis macam itu.<p>

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menerima baby bro yang sudah dewasa dengan segala faktor penanganan dan penyelesaian dalam lingkup pribadi diri. Patut diacungi jempol. Dan ia bisa mengerti.  
><em>Sangat<em> mengerti.

Setelah '2 melawan dunia' kini kembali 24/7 dalam sistem kehidupan pemburu, berada di jalan sepanjang iblis dan monster tinggalkan jejak dan begitu saja, semuanya terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit... berat, kasar, dan menyakitkan. Sampai beberapa kesempatan situasi hidup dan mati, si adik mampu merangkai karangan mudah dan resikokan bahkan menelantarkan kakak sendiri- kakak sedarah- bak partner yang bisa dibuang dan dirinya nyaris berjalan di jalan monster yang biasa mereka buru.

Ia kini semakin menderita, tersesat, dan… _gagal_.

Ya, kakak yang gagal.  
>Gagal dalam keluarga atas perintah ayah.<br>Gagal menepati janji terakhir untuk Sam, Sammy-_nya_... Serta kepastian jiwa Sam yang jelas jadi bulan-bulanan mainan dan pelacur bagi Lucifer dan Michael selama setahun- bahkan lebih, sejalan waktu Sam tanpa jiwa ini berpijak.  
>Ya Tuhan... 4 bulan saja sudah <em>sangat<em> membekas dalam ingatannya-nya… belum tambahan Adam, bocah yang seharusnya jaminan kerusakan dalam rancangan kiamat yang kacau ini.

Ia tak bisa menjangkau Sam.  
>Ia tak bisa katakan "aku disini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu".<br>Ia tak bisa berbuat lebih bagi adiknya tercinta selain singkapi dan bertahan. Cari jalan keluar ideal dan untuk sekarang memperbaiki yang ada dulu- zombie atau apapun yang tersebut Sam tanpa jiwa ini, dan bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk dari kutukan nama dan darah keluarga Winchester ini.

Sial.

_Seandainya_ saja ia bisa putar balik fakta dan selamatkan ibu sebelum kontrak Azazel terjadi.  
><em>Seandainya<em> Azazel tak pernah ada dan mengincar anak-anak spesial untuk mengemban pimpinan pasukan neraka.  
><em>Seandainya<em> ia menjaga Sam lebih baik hingga kematian di tangan Jake tak pernah terjadi.  
><em>Seandainya<em> ia tak bebal sesuai perumpamaan 'seperti ayah-seperti anak' dan membuat kontrak pada iblis perempatan jalan yang berbayar nyawanya demi Sam.  
><em>Seandainya<em> ia tak pernah lompat dari rak untuk menerima perjanjian dari Alastair dan mulai menyiksa jiwa-jiwa menyedihkan di neraka; mematahkan segel pertama.  
><em>Seandainya<em> Cass tak persulit keadaan dengan berbagai tindakan yang berujung "semua demi kau, Dean".  
><em>Seandainya<em> Lilith bukan segel terakhir dari bab kurungan Lucifer dan alhasil, Michael jadi ikutan pesta.  
><em>Seandainya<em> ayah tak bodoh jalin cinta dengan wanita lain hingga buahkan Adam.  
><em>Seandainya<em> tak pernah ada neraka dan surga, hanya 1 bola bumi.  
><em>Seandainya<em> tak pernah ada keliaran iblis-iblis laknat dan malaikat-malaikat yang kehilangan pengarahan dari Tuhan.

Selalu seandainya. Penyesalan atas segala serial kisah hidupnya.

Ya Tuhan... dirinya ini sungguh orang yang tak berguna.

**TBC... **


	2. Sam's Journal

Judul bab 2: **Sam's Journal**.

Peringatan: Bab ini masih aman...

Ringkasan: Semua ini sangatlah kompleks.

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter dalam acara Supernatural... bukan punya kami.

* * *

><p>Malam ini seperti normalnya setelah hari panjang berburu. Mereka kotor, berkeringat, dan super lelah- tentu kecuali bagian lelah dipihaknya jelas selalu tidak memiliki pengaruh- dan seperti biasa normalnya setelah si kakak temukan komposisi singgung yang tak simpati... si kakak jadi lebih drastis bersuasana hati kelam dan ketus, kemudian sepanjang hari pasti berakhir dengan aksi diam-diaman.<p>

Kalau mau bicara jujur, itu lumayan beri efek pada Sam.  
>Tak dramatis, hanya efek... yang buatnya berpikir ulang. Bayangannya mirip anak kecil yang terhukum di pojokan kelas dengan gantung label: 'aku telah berbuat salah'.<br>Tak masalah sih, toh ia pernah alami versi 'anak anjing yang terbuang'.

Sejenak memiringkan wajah dari layar laptop saat sosok keluar dari ruangan kamar mandi dengan kenaan bersih serba hitam yaitu kaos tipis lengan pendek dan celana panjang piyama. Kepul uap hangat masih fresh, bau sabun dan shampoo murah ala kadarnya masih tercium di udara. Rambut cepak yang masih basah- juga tak terlalu lepek- ketika handuk dilempar begitu saja ke ujung ranjang dan si kakak merebah penuh konten dengus lelah, entah variasi terselubungnya adalah kesal atau marah... lalu matikan lampu meja dekat ranjang dan posisikan kondisi baring dengan punggungi dimanapun dirinya berada.

Posisi favorit Dean... entah kelenturan kepercayaan, atau memang isu tersendiri tentang dirinya.

Ada besit _ingin_ tanya, 'kenapa'.

Pikir mau pikir... Nah, ia tak terganggu apapun tindakan disana. Toh instingnya memang buruk, kebutuhannya hanya arahan yang tersebut 'nurani' dan memorinya tertuju pada Dean.  
>Terkadang inilah 1 alasan tak biasa yang selalu terlewat dalam debut perjalanan hidupnya yang tanpa jiwa ini.<p>

Kenapa harus Dean.

Apapun dengan 'kenapa', magnet ketertarikannya detik ini seperti banyak malam-malam disebelum...  
>Mata meredup sekilas bersama resolusi remang, amati bekas-bekas luka yang tampak di atas kulit. Lalu jenjang leher dan tulang belikat yang kokoh, dan ia terus mengagumi garis punggung yang menatah di jalin kain, perhatiannya kini turun pada kedua pinggul, terus ke kedua kaki sedang dan kuat...<br>Jujur saja, ia bisa berjam-jam puaskan pandang pada keseluruhan porsi paket... manusia, dan coba mengerti betapa konsisten rapuh, pelajari keunikan tingkah laku, dan tarik kesimpulan dari semua itu.

Sayangnya semua hasil faktor tak lebih dan tak kurang adalah tanggapan yang tak berguna, alias kosong.  
>Tak hanya untuk Dean karena penilaian ini tercangkup dalam lingkup masyarakat- termasuk dirinya,<p>

Dimana lidah ini tak merasakan kenikmatan makan dan minum. Dan selama ini berburu hanya jadi sasaran pelampiasan 'kenapa'... sampai pada kepuasan histeria bosan. Berusaha sibukkan pikiran dan jalani hari tak jelas, bahkan rutinitas game percakapan korek informasi atau bertaruh kartu sampai bertaruh asal di meja billiard, dan pilihan terakhir adalah melakukan seks dengan wanita manapun yang bisa dipilih, atau dibayar... sebagai proses pendalaman segi sentimentil perasaan melodramatis yang ingin ditelan mentah dari kedekatan intimasi antar tubuh.

Bukan berarti kategori dirinya bukan manusia. Tentu... _mungkin_ tak terlalu manusia, dan ia bisa pautkan logikanya.

Pemaparan tentang ketertarikannya pada pesona Dean yang sekarang jadi rasa penasaran rutin- keluwesan Dean adalah sesuatu... yang tak bisa ditelaah secara definisi pikiran benar atau salah. Ikatan rantai spesial antaranya dan si kakak, tubuh ini jelas merespon lebih dari tingkatan wajar. Ia tak bisa berpaling dari Dean, apalagi lari... dan sesuatu pasti menyalak dalam kepalanya; memorinya- bukan- memori _Sammy_.  
>Semua itu memperingatkannya berulang-ulang bak pantul riak yang bergetar tanpa henti dan mencubiti syaraf-syarafnya.<p>

..._Aku takkan biarkan kakakku di luar sana sendirian._

Contoh, seperti bagian teraneh,

Setiap hari selesai berburu atau kesempatan jam kosong waktu masih bersama keluarga Campbell, ia pasti punya jadwal otomatis...  
>Awasi keadaan jam-jam kerja si kakak sampai pulang, pastikan segala baik-baik saja. Lalu berhenti di seberang rumah yang dihabitasi Lisa dan Ben; tersenyum tidak jelas kala pria spesial dalam ingatannya memasak dan isi setiap piring yang kemudian berlanjut sesi tukar kalimat layak apa yang disebut slogan 'keluarga bahagia'.<p>

Terkadang terpikir _ingin_ memijak lingkup itu atau _ingin_ mengambil Dean dan bawanya, paksanya agar berikan perlakuan serupa untuknya.  
>Yang mengejutkan, ada banyak jawaban rasional dari sisi wajar... khususnya ia ADALAH Sam, bagian dari keluarga terakhir Dean. Ia YANG seharusnya miliki mutlak ragam emosi Dean yang diberikan untuk mereka.<p>

Setelah dapatkan sang kakak dalam 24/7 berburu normal, 'kenapa' jadi bom waktu yang kritikal... apalagi tingkat gaya angkuh yang kadang kelewatan pendirian.  
>Jika ia mampu mecerna se-realistik itu, tentu ada keajaiban akurat kalau ia masih berdiri untuk kepribadian keras kepala dari si kakak hingga detik ini dengan minimum memar-memar standar di tubuh sebagai hadiah.<p>

Semakin ia butuh Dean sebagai lambang panduan arah nurani, semakin konyol pula pola keseimbangan perintah keharusan yang bertentang dengan peraturan empati. Pertimbangannya bercampur dan semakin tenggelam dalam warna kelabu yang buatnya terus berdiri di bawah bayangan kosong.  
>Di luar konten, ia hanya berpegang pada definisi apapun ini-itu yang telah mengakar dalam memorinya... sekali lagi, berulang kali untuk selalu berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir...<p>

Kenapa?

Tak meraih resolusi jawaban, maka ia pasang pilihan aman; pisahkan pikiran yang ada, yang mana bagiannya dan yang mana bagian Sammy.

"_Wow, kau sungguh benar-benar kacau. Kau ini, Sam."_Suara berat dan khas dari Dean. Ia ingat mimik itu. Apakah gambaran disana adalah marah? Kesal? Sedih?

Terserah lah.

Tema emosi bukan urusannya. Itu bagian Sammy, dan Sammy tak ada disini.  
>Ia mudah kok kesankan bermain-main ikuti alur walau konsentrasi dan prioritas disaat yang sama sangat berbeda direksi. Ini kelebihan<em>nya<em>, bukan milik si cengeng-emosional-lemah Sammy, dan ia cukup bangga akan level evolusinya yang lebih tangguh penuh wawasan. Terlebih jika Dean sebagai sirkulasi utama dalam tema konservatif. Oh, itu serius masalah yg kompleks.  
>Yang pasti, dalam pekerjaan pemburu ini ia harus lebih baik-sempurna-lebih kuat dari dirinya yang dulu.<p>

Jadi disana, ia lelah dengan 'kenapa' dan berganti jadi 'kenapa peduli?', kemudian berakhir dengan 'terserah lah'. Itu selalu.  
>Itu adil.<p>

Fokus kembali ke layar komputer jinjing, jari mengayun di atas permukaan pad mouse dan pencet tombol-tombol keyboard dan mengetik di kolom pencarian layaknya robot; ikuti formalitas hari-hari normal mencari berita-berita pembunuhan aneh berunsur perkumpulan sesat, mistis, atau periblisan.

_Dean, dengar, kau kakakku, dan aku rela mati untukmu..._

Memicing akan invasi luapan memori... meski begitu fokus tetap dipaksakan pada papar tulisan di layar.

"_Dean... bertahan ok? Dean? Dean-Dean, hei, hei-hei... Dean... dengarkan aku... Dean, kau akan baik-baik saja. Dean. Dean. Dengarkan aku, Dean."_ Rasakan otot yang berkontraksi kejang di sekujur tubuh si kakak saat kejadian mystery spot sementara kedua matanya amati durasi pendek putaran detik renggang kematian di wajah sana sebelum akhirnya alur nafas itu berhenti total.  
><em>"Dean...?"<em> Guncang tubuh dipelukannya, dan tak terjadi apapun. _"Dean...? Dean...? Tuhan, tidak-tidak-tidak... ini tak mungkin terjadi... Tak sekarang... Dean... Tak sekarang... kumohon, Dean... Tak sekarang..."_ Guncang tubuh mati dipelukan, _ia_ tak mampu kenali perlakuan melebihi batas itu seketika tetes air mata dan suara teriakan dari mulutnya,  
><em>"...DEAN!"<em>

Sesuatu klik di kepala. Ada perasaan gatal tak terjabar yang serupa ketika Dean tak terlihat dimanapun setelah bicara dengan Samuel, lalu tiba-tiba 3 iblis membawanya pergi dari sel...

_Dean? Dean? Dean! DEAN!  
><em>Waktu itu ia benar-benar rasakan kadar panik dari suaranya sendiri. Apakah itu reaksi alami atau ungkapan khawatir... yang pasti 2 Ghoul itu patut dapatkan ganjaran setimpal. Mereka memegang seluruh bagian tubuh Dean tepat di depan matanya. Dean-_nya_!

Itu membangunkan kenyataan sekaligus buat sejenak renungan. Kata 'terserah' kini lolos begitu saja bersama tengarah darimana imbuh kata '-_nya_?' karena rasional penempatan imbuhan itu sangatlah posesif.

Lumayan aneh karena dari semasa _perkenalan_ formal baik layaknya saudara atau kedekatan normal selama ini... baru kali ini muncul fakta melalui sudut pandang intimasi.  
>Tentu, relasikan saja pembahasan karakteristik rupawan si kakak. Bibir yang sekal, wajah yang <em>sangat <em>menarik, tambahan fleksibel tubuh yang sempurna, dan pantat yang bulat, serta cerminan seksi seperti... tipe model laki-laki?

Ah, rumit.

Jika regulasi berbohong, menyamar sebagai FBI, merusak bukti-bukti pada TKP, penipuan kartu kredit, meretas data-data komputer orang lain, mencuri benda-benda peninggalan sekaligus mayat bahkan buku harian korban, membongkar kuburan, membunuh, kabur dari penjara... adalah termasuk rambu 'normal'; tak berarti ia pikirkan relasi sensual antar sesama hubungan darah yang diikuti penekanan 'laki-laki' bisa termasuk dalam konsiderasi serupa.

Intinya, bahasan disini_ adalah _Dean- Itu jelas... takkan mungkin terjadi.

Sam menggeleng penuh notasi tidak selaras. Dan akhirnya setelah habiskan 10 menit, konsentrasinya jadi tak terarah- sangat terganggu.

Tutup layar laptop dan pijati ujung batang hidung selama otak berputar mencari pelarian pegangan yang solid.  
>Sejak ketentuan berburu harus bersama si kakak, kemungkinan termanis adalah lewatkan dini hari dengan seks yang kasar, atau hajar beberapa orang menyebalkan?<br>Kedengarannya seperti rencana yang bagus.

Berdiri perlahan, kedua mata menangkap penampakan hasil fatamorgana dari bias lampu ruang tamu yang membayangi keseluruhan perawakan baik sepanjang kosong dan ruas lembah yang tertutup kain kenaan tipis; pria yang terlelap di atas ranjang.  
>Itu bukan potret maksimal- Hei, ia bahkan tak pernah sensasikan serial intimasi sesama lelaki- sekali lagi, yang cukup aneh adalah... pemandangan itu cukup bangkitkan reaksi alami dari barang pribadinya.<p>

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam debut perjalanan tanpa jiwa, ia menghela panjang.

Layak situasi galau pertanyaan terawal, namun gumul isi variasi konten termasuk keseluruhan klop binder: 'kenapa', 'kenapa peduli?', 'terserah lah', dan ia sudah tak mau urusi kemana akhirannya; segera saja berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan kunci pintu.

**TBC... **


End file.
